Conversations With My Thirteen Year Old Self
by Freshie2013
Summary: Ginny and the Golden Trio go back to see thier thirteen year old selves to give them hope for the future. Inspired by P!nk's song Conversations with My Thirteen Year old self
1. Ginny

_Ginny _

_Ginny sat on the ground looking like she was going to cry. Everyone was moving around crazily trying to get ready for the funeral. Cedric had just died and no one seemed to have a care for her. Ron, Hermione and Harry were keeping to themselves. Ron had no time for her and all of her other siblings seemed to shocked by what had happened. This world was turning into a mess that no one could get out of. Ever since Harry Potter was eleven things at Hogwarts had gotten complicated. Two years ago she had been possessed by Lord Voldemort and ever since then she had some how felt disconnected from the world. _

_"Ginny?" _

_The brown eyed thirteen year old looked up. She wiped her eyes as she saw a figure walking over to her. Ginny was surprised at seeing someone taking notice over her. Everyone seemed to be wanting to be around Harry trying to figure out what happened or Cho, trying to comfort her. Ginny noticed that the figure was quite tall and had flaming red hair. She looked strangely familiar and her brown eyes were full of compassion. The figure held her hand out for Ginny to take. _

_"Can we go for a walk?" She asked _

_"I don't know you and what just happened I don't want to just walk with anyone. You can't trust anyone anymore. A Death Eater was in Hogwarts all this time. A student died." Ginny told the women before her _

_"I know." Was all the women said _

_"You know?" Ginny replied slowly "How is the possible? It hasn't even been leaked to the Prophet yet and your not a part of this school." _

_"I was though Ginny." _

_"How do you know my name?" Ginny asked nervously _

_The women laughed at Ginny's question. "That's easy. I am you Ginny. I'm from the future. I came here to help you." _

_It was Ginny's turn to laugh. "The future? Yeah right. If your from the future then why didn't you help any of this? When I was taken prisoner my first year? Cedric dying?" _

_"Ginny I couldn't stop any of that. The things that happened, they happened for a reason. If I stopped any of those things it could of ruined the future, our future." The older Ginny said _

_"I don't understand." _

_"Then lets go for a walk, so we can talk." The older Ginny said holding her hand out again to her younger self_

_Ginny thought about it for a few seconds and stared into the eyes of her older self. She could tell there was nothing but happiness and sympathy in the brown eyes; her brown eyes. Ginny looked down the hall to see if anyone noticed the older version of herself. Ron and Hermione were talking together and Harry was farther away from them by himself, but no one's attention was on her. Ginny excepted her older self's hand. The older Ginny smiled and helped the smaller version of herself off of the ground. She took her hand and led her to the gardens. _

"_Alright will you explain now? How old are you?" The thirteen year old Ginny asked _

"_I'm thirty-four." The older Ginny smiled _

"_What am I like in the future?" Ginny asked smiling at her older self _

"_You're an amazing women. You're a great mother, a loyal sister and you have a great husband." Ginny laughed "Something tells me that I shouldn't have told you that." _

"_I'm a mother? Who's my husband?" The young red head asked _

"_Someone that you love dearly. I can't tell you who. All I'll say is that he's a lot closer then you think." _

_Ginny pouted at that, but her face lit up as soon as she thought of her children. "Will you tell me about our kids?" _

_The older Ginny laughed, "Our kids are quite a handful. James is our oldest child. He's a prankster, but I think he's finally starting to fall in love with Neville's daughter. He really is a handsome boy. He has his father's hair and our eyes. Then there's Albus. He's our smart boy. Albus is a bit of a shy boy, but he really does have a heart of gold. He looks exactly like his father. The only one of our children to have his father's eyes. Then there's our little Lily. She looks exactly like us. Our red hair and brown eyes. She's one of the most beautiful little girls I've ever seen, at least that's what Harry tells me." Ginny covered her mouth up _

"_Harry? I marry Harry Potter?" Ginny squealed _

"_Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Ron and Harry are going to kill me." The older Ginny commented biting her lip _

"_I wont tell anyone I swear. I always though Harry had a thing for Hermione." The younger girl said _

_The older Ginny let out a laugh. "I remember when I thought that. Let me tell you your niece and nephew wouldn't be to happy to hear that one." _

"_Niece? Nephew? Oh my God. Ron and Hermione? I knew Ron had feelings for Hermione. That little liar." Ginny said her eyes lighting up _

"_Ginny listen I need to talk to you. That's why I came here after all. Look I know things are tough right now. They're going to be tough for awhile. Things are only going to get worse in the Wizarding World. A war is going to break out when you're sixteen. You're going to lose people very close to you in these up coming years. I want you to remember that we do have a happy ending. The world does get a happy ending. No matter what happens you have to keep your chin up high. We, you are a strong girl and I believe in you, because I am you. Look at me I turned out alright didn't I? Married to Harry Potter with three great children." Ginny put her hands on her hips and smiled down at her younger self. "Just remember that you are my thirteen year old self and people do love you. You're not alone." _

_The thirty-four year old Ginny pulled herself into a hug. Tears were in both of their eyes. The older Ginny was starting fade away. The younger one grabbed her hand. _

"_Please don't leave me." She said _

_Ginny kissed her forehead. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay I promise. Until we meet again, my little thirteen year old me." _

_With that the older version of herself left the younger Ginny alone in the gardens. Ginny heard a stick snap behind her, but took no notice to it. _

"_Ginny, what are you doing out here? Everyone is inside for the funeral. Ginny have you been crying?" Harry came up next to her and wrapped his arm around the young girl "Ron's worried about you Gin. Let's get you inside." _

_Harry led Ginny inside to go to the Great Hall. They met up with Hermione and Ron and the four of them walked into the Great Hall together. Tears were falling every where during the funeral, but Ginny's face looked like it was made of stone. Fred and George were sitting beside her and Fred was holding onto his little sister's hand. She knew she couldn't cry. Everything was going to be okay. Her older self had promised her that everything was going to be okay. _


	2. Harry

Harry

Harry was walking through the halls ignoring everyone around him. Ron and Hermione wouldn't get off of his back about whatever and he really didn't want to hear about whatever they were talking about. Ron was still in the hospital with his broken foot and Hermione was spending most of her time with him. She was either with Ron or in the library, like usual. Ginny was preoccupied with something else so he couldn't even talk to her. Sirius was safe and so was Buckbeak and the whole school was completely clueless to what had happened except for he and Hermione. Even though things seemed like they were going so smoothly things still felt wrong. The school year was going to be over soon and he was going to have to go back to his aunt and uncle's where he was a nobody after three years he still wasn't used to the change.

"Harry? There you are I've been looking all over for you." A voice said. Harry looked around to see where the voice was coming from. No one was in the halls though. At first Harry thought it could have been a snake talking to him, after last years events, but the voice didn't sound like a hiss, it was defiantly human. He pulled his wand out, knowing he wasn't supposed to use magic, but when had he ever followed that rule. "Harry put your wand away. I'm a friend, I swear."

"Maybe if you show yourself I'll know you're a friend." Harry said back not lowering his wand at all

A figure appeared out of the shadows laughing. It wasn't an evil laugh, but instead a joyful laugh, like something was a joke. Harry's eyes narrowed in on the figure. He rubbed his eyes trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. A taller and older version on himself was standing before him. At first Harry suspected dark magic, but his scar didn't hurt so he didn't know what to think.

"You're me." Harry said slowly to his older self

The older Harry laughed. "I knew you would pick up a lot faster than the others."

"Others?" Harry asked himself

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I decided that we wanted to go back and visit our thirteen year old selves. When we were thirteen it was a hard time for us. I know that you haven't had to fight Voldemort this year, but you have no idea what's coming up in these next few years and the sacrifice you are going to make." The older Harry told his younger self

"How old are you anyways?" The younger Harry asked

"Me? I'm thirty-five, so our Ron and Hermione from my time period and Ginny is thirty-four. I know your going to ask so I'll tell you Cho just had her thirty-sixth birthday." Harry sighed

"Are things better in the future? I mean for me and the world? You said I have to make a sacrifice, so I was just wondering if it makes the world any better." The thirteen year old Harry asked

"It makes the future much better Harry. For you and your family." The older Harry said putting his hands on the younger version of himself

"My family? My aunt and uncle are just fine, they're not effected by any of our magic issues. Well except for me I blew my aunt up." Harry recalled smirking

The older Harry laughed at the memory as well. "I remember that. But that's not what I mean. Your family in the future Harry; your wife and children. All your nieces and nephews. You're going to have a big family."

"How many children do I have?" Harry asked worried about the big family issue

"Only three." The older Harry said smiling at the face his younger self was making. "Two boys and a little girl. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna."

"Severus? Snape? Why would I name one of my kids after him?" Harry asked his face wrinkling up in disgust

"I remember when I thought badly about him. You're going to learn things very soon Harry. Things that are going to change how you feel about people."

"What about my wife? You said I have a wife. Do I marry Cho? She was staring at me during lunch the other day." Harry smiled

"No Harry, you don't marry Cho." The younger Harry's face fell. "You marry someone so much braver than Cho. Someone who has always loved you and stood by your side-"

"HERMIONE?" Harry yelled interrupting himself

The older Harry looked startled by the interruption. He then started laughing. The younger Harry looked confused. "Hermione? Oh lord no. Ron would skin you alive if he heard you say that."

"Ron and Hermione get married? But Hermione can't stand Ron." Harry commented

"Yeah she does seem like that, but the two of them fall in love eventually. She's with him right now if I remember. Ron's foot is still broken right?" Harry nodded his head "I always wondered why she spent so much time with Ron when his foot broke."

"Do I marry a muggle?" Harry asked inturpting his older self again

"No Harry you don't marry a muggle. She goes to Hogwarts. You know he quite well. I can tell you that she grows up soon and turns into quite a lovely lady." The older Harry laughed

"Are you going to tell me who I marry or not?"

"Hermione warned me about messing with the time line, but I see no harm in it. We messed with it a few times when I was in school. You did not that long ago if I'm correct. We end up marrying Ginny."

"Ginny? The girl that's like a little sister to me. My best mate's little sister. Are we talking about the same Ginny?" The younger Harry gawked

"I only know one Ginny." The older Harry said calmly "Look I know it's shocking, but Ginny really grows up and turns into an amazing women. She makes a great wife and mother. Although she reminds me a bit of Molly when she gets angry." Harry smiled, but it faded after a few seconds "Look Harry I didn't come back her so I could tell you about the future, in fact I wasn't supposed to; Hermione is going to kill me when she finds out. I came here to warn you. These next few years aren't going to be easy. I know that our first three years we're cake, but these next five years are going to be really tough Harry. For everyone, especially you Harry. I wanted to make sure you keep your head up and fight through everything. Remember mom and dad, how they died to save you. Remember Ron and Hermione, everything that they've done to help you. Remember our children, you're fighting for their future. I just want you to know that everything turns out alright. Things look dark, but you can always turn the light on. We have a bright future just remember that Harry. I need to be getting back to my time. I've learned that I can't leave our kids home along for a long period of time. James and Lily tend to be trouble makers." Harry smiled at his younger self. He placed his hands on his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Good luck Harry."

The older Harry disappeared slowly before the younger Harry's eyes. Harry sighed and looked around the castle hall. Some how no one had noticed that an older version of himself was in the castle a few seconds ago. He continued his way through the hall and head his head in the clouds and he didn't even notice that he someone else was in the hall, until the two of them had walked right into each other. The other person fell on the ground with a thud and their books went scattering across the floor. Harry shook his head and looked down at who was on the ground. Ginny was busy trying to pick up the books that had fallen on the floor. Harry bent over and started to help her pick them up.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said handing the girl a stack of books

Her brown eyes looked into his in shock. "It's okay Harry. I was just headed to the Hospital Wing to see how Ron's doing. Professor McGonagall gave me all the work that he owes, so I have to take that to him."

"Here let me take some of those books from you. I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing, I think Hermione's in there as well." Harry commented taking most of the books out of Ginny's hand. He remembered what his older self had said and smiled down at the young red head. He led her off to the Hospital Wing and the smile never left his face.


	3. Hermione

Hermione

Hermione was carrying a large stack of books and putting them back on the shelf where they belonged. The final days of their third year were coming up. Ron had finally gotten out of the hospital and was walking around normal again. Fred and George were spending most of their time pranking their younger brother who was still having difficulty walking sometimes. Hermione sighed and blew a hair out of her face. Things were starting to get more and more complicated in Hogwarts. There was the whole Harry vs. the world issue and then there was the classes. Somehow she managed to help Harry and stay on top of all of her classes. A laugh from behind her caused Hermione to jump and bring her out of her thoughts.

"I had a feeling I would find you here." A women's voice said from behind her

Hermione spun around and the large stack that she was still holding fell on the ground. The women laughed and rushed forward to help her pick up the books. Hermione was just standing, frozen in shock; she couldn't move. The women before her had short, bushy brown hair and her brown eyes sparkled at Hermione. Instantly the young witch knew who the women was, she just couldn't believe it was possible.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked

"I knew you'd be able to catch on the quickest. Faster then Harry and Ron at least." The women smiled "The new Minster of Magic was alright with the idea of us time traveling back to give you guys advice for what's to come."

"How old are you? I must have kids and a husband from the looks of you. And if not I must have an amazing job. I always wanted one or the other."

"Well you got both." The older Hermione smiled

"Really? I must have one amazing husband then if he puts up with my job. And kids, they must be adorable. Wait kids right?" The small bushy brown haired witch asked her older self

"Yes two adorable children. There's Rose who's quite brilliant and takes after us if you ask me. Although our husband kids she got his brains. She actually got sorted into Ravenclaw. Then you've got Hugo, he takes after his daddy and uncles." The older Hermione laughed

"They sound amazing. Is my husband a muggle born like me or a wizard?"

"He's a wizard. A pure-blood actually." The younger Hermione's nose went up in the air remembing how sourly Draco Malfoy had treated her just a few weeks ago. The older Hermione laughed though. "I remember when I thought that way. No don't worry your good friends with him."

"Neville? Oliver?" Hermione guessed

"I'm not supposed to tell you." The older women said

Hermione started pulling on her older self's sleeve. "Please tell me. I have to know. It's going to drive me crazy that I have these amazing children in the future but I don't know who their father is."

Hermione looked around before looking down at her younger self. "If you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you. Then we need to discuss some important matters. Oh Harry and Ron would skin me knowing I told you. We promised we wouldn't tell our younger selves anything about the future, but now look at me. I've already told you about Hugo and Rose. I might as well tell you about Ron." She covered her mouth up in horror after his name came out of her mouth.

"Ron? Ronald Weasley? I marry him?" Hermione gasped covering up her mouth as well

"Shh keep your voice down Hermione. We're in the library after all." Her older self hissed "Yes I, you eventually marry Ron. Trust me he doesn't look like much now, but he really grows up in the next few years. We all do; me, well you, Ron and Harry."

"The big fight Harry keeps talking about. How their preparing him to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? That's what makes us grow up, doesn't it?"

"Man I really was a know it all." Hermione commented to herself. She sat down on the bench and motioned her thirteen year old self to sit next to her. "Here listen to me okay."

"I'm listening." The thirteen year old witch insisted

"You're right, there's a big battle coming up. It's not for awhile, but terrible events are going to happen between now and then. You already broke Sirius out if I'm not mistaken? (Hermione nodded) Good I thought so. More difficult tasks are going to be at hand for you, Ron and Harry. Your friendship is going to be tested. I swear things will look hard but you'll make it out okay I promise. People close to you are going to die, but their deaths make the fighting mean more. Just remember that their not going to die in vain, they die for what they believed in. A free world."

"Who's going to die?" Hermione was starting to get nervous from what her older self was saying

"People very close to you, Ron and Harry. Harry takes the deaths very hard and Ron takes several hard to. Just remember to be paitent with the two of them. Their boys and you know how boys can be."

Hermione had to laugh at that one. Then she remembered something. "If Ron and I end up together, who does Harry end up with?"

Hermione blushed and laughed a little. "Ginny."

"Ron's little sister?"

"The two of us became quite close. Hugo actually takes after Harry a little bit. Him and the twins actually." She smiled

"I knew Ginny had a crush on Ginny, but I never thought Harry would return it. He always had a thing for Cho Chang."

"The two of them try it, but it doesn't exactly work out." Hermione covered her mouth again. "I really need to stop telling you about the future."

"Wont it prepare me though?"

"Nothing is going to prepare you for what is about to come. I feel bad saying it, but nothing will." Hermione said her smiling faded

A low beeping sound suddenly came from the necklace Hermione was wearing. The younger Hermione looked at her older self with a sad smile.

"I'm guessing that means you have to get going."

"It means I stayed over what I was supposed to." She smiled at herself. "You know Rose looks so much like you, only with Ron's eyes."

"Thanks, tell the kids I said hi." Hermione smiled as she watched her older self begin to fade.

"I will. Watch after your Ron and Harry." Hermione smiled and hugged herself before she faded away

Hermione sighed and picked up the books that were left on the floor. She started to put them back on the shelf when someone walked up behind her. She spun around and hit their chest.

"Ofph. Sorry Hermione. I've been looking for you. I'd figure I'd find you here." Ron said smiling

"So I've been told." Hermione said blowing a piece of hair out of her face

"Harry and I were wondering if you wanted to go down to see Hagrid."

Hermione tilted her head and remembered what her older self said. Something about the funny red head was changing. She didn't know what but she thought she was starting to develop feelings for him. She set the rest of the books on the table and smiled at Ron.

"I would love to."


	4. Ron

Ron

Ron laid on the bed staring at the same ceiling he had been looking at for about a week now. Nothing had changed on it. He swore no one thought of the injured people and how bored they were when they were stuck in the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione tried to visit him as often as they could. In fact he swore Hermione was starting to spend more time with him then in the library. Ginny tended to pop in from time to time, but she was still a bit jumpy from her previous school year. Ron sighed and played with the lose string on his shirt.

"I can tell you're bored."

Ron jumped nearly a mile in the air and almost fell out of bed. He didn't even see who was in the room with him, but he know it wasn't the nurse who was out on her lunch break leaving Ron alone with a puking first year who got a hold of one of Fred and George's sweets.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking around the room "Harry? Ginny?"

"Sorry Ron they're not here."

Ron looked in the direction where the voice came from and screamed seeing a tall ginger haired man. The man rushed forward and covered up Ron's mouth.

"Shh, you'll wake the whole castle up."

"Who the hell are you? Have you taken a poly juice potion? You look like my brother Billy only with shorter hair." Ron stated

"Wow Hermione was right. It's pretty sad when you don't even recognize yourself." The man said sitting on the end of Ron's bed "Guess I owe Gin her money. Do me a favor and don't make a bet with Ginny in twenty-two years."

"You're me and I'm you?" Ron asked slowly

"Easy there, don't hurt yourself." The older Ron joked "I'm you from the future."

"Are you sure this isn't one of Fred and George's jokes? They've enjoyed playing those on me since I've been stuck in this bed."

"Trust me Ron this isn't a joke. I know that Harry and Hermione busted Sirius Black out and saved his life. You broke your ankle by Sirius Black going after Scabbers who was actually Peter." The man smiled

"How could you possibly know all that stuff?" Ron asked

"Because I'm really you Ron. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I all came back to visit our thirteen year old selves. I promise you this isn't one of Fred and George's tricks. I still fall for them."

Ron tried to process what the man before him was saying. He couldn't have been lying, because his eyes looked entirely sincere. When Ron looked deep into the man's appearance, he finally did recognize himself. Only a few people had the Weasley family's famous flaming red hair and brown eyes.

"How is this even possible?" Ron finally asked after a long silence

"That Hermione is one smart witch." The older Ron laughed "She figured out the way to get us back here."

"Figures. Hermione's been the one cleaning up me and Harry's messes." Ron said shrugging his shoulders

"That doesn't ever change my friend." The older Ron laughed "Trust me. I'm thirty-five and she still cleans up my messes."

"So we're still friends in the future?" Ron asked smiling

The older Ron smirked "You could stay that."

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked confused "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well I guess you could say we're more than friends."

"Wait I'm dating Hermione Granger?" Ron asked his mouth opening in shock

"Not just that." The older man smiled "I'm married to Hermione Granger and have amazing children with her."

Ron was silent for a few minutes. He finally let his jaw drop and he stared up at his older self. "I have children with Hermione?"

"Two actually." The older Ron smiled "Rose our daughter is the oldest. She's a bloody genius, just like her mother Although she inherited our dislike, you could say, for spiders. Hugo reminds me so much of us. He's the youngest, but he shows the true Weasley spirit."

"Not to be rude or anything, self, but is there a reason why you're here? I mean people from the future don't just show up for no reason." Ron pointed out struggling to sit up straight

"Well Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I decided that we were going to come back in time and visit our thirteen year old selves. Not much happened this year for the three of them, but we were clearly attacked by Sirius Black breaking our ankle. So much more is going to happen for the four of you in these upcoming years. You're going to break Hermione's heart soon, Harry's going to get into a relationship that you don't agree with, your skills are going to be tested, your friendships are going to become strained. I can tell you though that you make it through everything. It's going to be extremely hard and I know it is. You make it thought it all. The final battle is going to be the hardest thing you go through. All hope is going to look like it's lost, close ones to you are going to die, but you need to remember to keep up your hope. Hope is the one thing that has kept all alive these past years. Remember to keep in mind your happy future, your children and wife."

"This is happening all so fast. Wait is Hermione marries me, who does Harry end up with? I mean I always had a thing for Hermione, but I thought she liked Harry." Ron stated blushing slightly

"Well I already told you about your future, so I so no harm in telling you about your future brother-in-law." The older Ron smiled

"Harry marries Ginny?" Ron gasped "No way!"

"It's true. The future is worth the battles that you are going to go on, that I went on. Just remember that everything happens for a reason and that times look tough, but there is a silver lining." Ron insisted to his younger self, before a beep came his watch. The older man looked down at his watch and gave a small smile. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to get going. Remember everything I said okay Ron?"

In a matter of seconds before Ron could respond his older self had disappeared right before his eyes. He blinked to make sure the red headed man was actually gone. "I'll remember." He finally said

"Ron?"

The voice came out of nowhere, just like the first, but this one startled Ron even more and he fell out of bed. Hermione rushed forward and tried to help Ron back up.

"Ron are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine Hermione, just help me back up into bed. You startled me that's all." Ron said as Hermione helped him back into the bed

"Sorry, I must have inturputed the complete silence." Hermione laughed. The two of them managed to get Ron back up into the bed. She sat back down on the edge of the bed, where the older Ron had sat only minutes ago. "I brought you your homework."

"Hermione can we just talk right now?" Ron asked "I really don't feel like doing homework."

"Sure we can talk." Hermione said smiling and coming closer to Ron

Ron smiled and couldn't help to think about what his older self had said earlier. He and Hermione were going to get married and have children. What ever happened in the war was going to be worth the future the two of them were going to share, they just didn't know it yet.


End file.
